skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Master Claus
Portal Master Claus Ryuka (AKA the Masked Man) 'is a Portal Master from Mother 3. He has the power to control lightning, but he only uses it as an alternate energy source from time to time. He only has three Skylanders; Ridley , Drago, and the Ultimate Chimera. His three Skylanders barely mention him. Even though he is seen often, he barely speaks, so not much is known about him. He is friends with the Mecha-Drago and Portal Master Sackboy. he needz hugz beekuz heez in da kyoot n kuddley klub witth toodee! Backstory ''will add more when less lazy, claus has a deep history y'know When Claus was littel claz young, he lived in Tazmily Village with his brother, Lucas, in a location few have ever found . He lived in peace until his mother died in 2006 due to the original Mecha-Drago, and Claus tried to kill the Mecha-Drago as revenge with a knife, but ultimately failed. He fell off of a cliff and was later found and brainwashed by the Pigmask Army. For most of 2006, Claus was the commander of the Pigmask Army and didn't remember being littel claz living with his family in Tazmily Village until he encountered his brother again at the final needle. Claus regained his memories and ended up killing himself by shooting lightning at a Franklin Badge, which reflected the lightning back at Claus. Nobody quite knows the events after that. One day, the Space Pirates accidently revived Claus when trying to revive a Horsantula for testing. Ridley attempted to give Claus a large role in the Space Pirate army, however, there wasn't enought time to do so as the SSB4 Training Camp opened just a week after his revival. Ridley brought Claus to the camp, leading to five weeks Ridley and Claus never talk about. Claus regained his memory here, finding out about Porky and remembering what he did to him. Later, Ridley, Claus' only friend in the camp, returned to Zebes, leading to him eventually finding Skylands. Claus never saw Ridley for about a year after he left the camp. Claus wanted to get in the next game badly, so he stayed in the camp until he finally gave up in 2012. While in the camp, Claus found a character from his game known as Lil' Miss Marshmallow trying to get in the game. Later, Claus broke her apart, destroying her, and put her maid dress on Porky in his sleep. Once the other characters at the camp found out about this, Claus got a terrible reputation, yet never got in jail for Lil' Miss Marshmallow's murder. When Claus was losing hope in his SSB4 chances, all of the other characters in the SSB4 hotel in the camp left for a meeting. During the meeting, Claus put up a bunch of sticky notes that said things like "BEWARE OF PIGS" and "CAILLOU WAS HERE". When the meeting was done, Claus retreated to his room and pretended to be asleep. Not much is known about the Sticky Note Incident (what is the sticky note incident?), but Claus said that the reactions were priceless. The time eventually came for Claus to give up. When Claus realized his only purpose in the camp was to entertain everyone behind the scenes, Claus did a bunch of Google searches until he found out there were portals that lead to other universes underground. Claus found the portals hidden under the camp which led back to the universes of the characters. He mistook the portal to the Skylanders universe as the portal to the Mother 3 universe, and he got trapped in Skylands. For the next year, he studied portals and Skylanders until he was given the rank of "Portal Master" in early 2014. He let the Ultimate Chimera be his first Skylander, as they both come from the same game. One day, Claus was helping the UC train for battle when he came across Ridley. He was surprised to see the Space Pirate again, thinking he returned to Zebes after having enough of the SSB4 training camp. Ridley joined Claus and became one of his Skylanders the next day, and he and the UC became friends almost instantly. In May 2014, Claus heard news about a Skylander named Drago flying around a mountain, and thought Drago was actually a Drago, a creature he loved in his childhood. When he finally found Drago, it turned out he was just a Dragonite. Drago still became friends with Claus, and then Claus' final Skylander became Drago. Later, in July 2014, Porky Minch was found in Skylands. Claus freaked out when he first heard the news, but calmed down after finding out Porky lived in a totally different area. He encountered Porky for the first time while time travelling, experiencing the death of Blackmoon and winning the first battle between him and his former master. Claus moved the next week to Dragon Island, buying a larger house with internet. Claus and his Skylanders lived in comfort until Porky moved just a few miles away in another large house. The two rivalling Portal Masters started to hate each other more and more, but Porky didn't snap until the Ultimate Chimera dug a tunnel that led to his house, which caused a chain reaction ending with Ridley nearly destroying Porky's home. Ridley destroyed his Mega Babies and Hetalia DVDs. All of the Sonic, Bubsy, movie-related, and Dora games were burned. His shelves of Warriors, Club Penguin, and Twilight books were torn apart. Ridley crushed his Fassad-themed bed and tore open his Zero Suit Samus-themed pillows. Ridley used a combination of his fire breath and plasma breath to scorch the Shadow the Hedgehog wallpapers. Ridley also looked at Porky's web history. There are some rumors Ridley printed this web history and handed it to Claus as if he were his father. This began Ridley's belief that Claus was basically his father. The battles went on until much, much later, in August 2015, when Porky died and his house was reduced to nothing. Since then, most of the problems Claus has to deal with are quite simple, and most of them have been solved. These include: *Ridley playing loud Gorillaz music (Solved, later joined the Gorilla Club) *gettyng hugz (Solved, grew on him) *Searching for a more fortunate future (Solved, went to King Claus' universe, bezt dezishun evr beekuz LAV) and a lot more. Personality Present Claus tends to be serious at most times, yet he does make the occaisonal inside joke. He's easily annoyed and prefers to be left alone, and he hates any mention of his past, most notably his suicide in Mother 3. He also despises being shipped with anyone, which is why he murdered Lil' Miss Marshmallow in the SSB4 training camp. He has a love for reading old 2012 Skylanders Fanon pages, making fun of his old self. littel claz When Claus was younger, he attacked people for liking wolves or disliking crocodiles. He called everyone who defended their opinions a "mindless wolfaboo" and spammed exclamation marks after a sentence in an all-caps rage. He thought being random was funny, and he also was proud of every poorly-drawn piece of art he made. He also ripped off the Guardians of Ga'hoole in everything he made, ripping off the names of the characters, the plot, and everything else. His obsessions changed rapidly; one moment he would be obsessing over Sunburn and the other he would be obsessing over Warnado, but there was one huge obsession behind all of the rapidly changing obsessions; his obsession with crocodiles and Count Desertstone. Claus finally got out of his "littel claz" phase in May 2013, when he found out about the Mother series and left crocodiles behind. Appearance Main Claus wears a black jacket with fake white fur around the collar. He has a silver helmet that covers his left eye and a removeable arm cannon on his right hand. He carries a sword in his left hand and wears white gloves for unknown reasons. His pants are orange and his shoes are gray. Sometimes, he wears a Superfast Jellyfish jacket and hat. littel claz When he was younger, Claus wore a yellow and blue-striped shirt and orange. He wore green crocs blue shoes. He was often seen carrying around a dark green crocodile plush with a yellow underbelly and brown eyes with a blue and yellow spiked rubber bracelet around the neck. Relationships Porky Minch Porky and Claus despised each other. Ever since Claus remembered what Porky did to him in the Nowhere Islands, the two fought each other nonstop, and the fact they lived only a few miles away from each other didn't help. Claus didn't have much to do with Porky's death, which was caused by Riverik, and was shocked when he heard the news of his death. ''Claus danced to the SSBB remix of Unfounded Revenge in his room the night of Porky's death to celebrate. '' Ultimate Chimera Claus was once slightly afraid of the Ultimate Chimera, but he realized the Ultimate Chimera's power was greatly reduced. The relationship is now backwards; the Ultimate Chimera is slightly scared of Claus. Later, the U.C got over his fear of Claus and is now more focused on dealing with his crush on Ember. Ridley Ridley is responsible for the revival of Claus. Ridley tried to make Claus a member of the Space Pirates, but the two slowly became friends in the SSB4 training camp. Ridley loves to annoy Claus, including an undying belief he's in the "Gorilla Club", but the two remain friends. Drago Because Claus is a fan of Dragonite, Drago fits perfectly in his Skylander team of three. The two are friends, despite Drago's name reminding Claus of something. Rayman Claus and Rayman are good friends, and have quite a few inside jokes. These inside jokes became so huge that Claus eventually changed his deviantART username to "Cold-Pizza-Claus" just because of "da pizzua storee", which started out as an inside joke. King Claus claz luvz kyng claz vry much n dey r 2GTHR 4EVR!!!11! In an upcoming CahS, Claus goes into an alternate future and meets another version of himself named King Claus. Claus and his twin got along incredibly well to the point King Claus made a "deep thotz abowt claz" diary. He eventually almost dies when his castle in his future falls to th ground before being saved by Claus bekuz he luvz hym. Eventually, he stays with Claus in the normal Skylands timeline. Skylanders *Ultimate Chimera (Main Skylander) *Drago *Ridley Appearances Claus and his Skylanders Claus is the main character, and debuts in Galactic Darkness. Skylanders: Elements of Phazon Claus is a recurring character. He debuts in The Black Dragoness. The War of Skylands Portal Master Claus, and his Skylanders help Shockclopse, Spyro, others to face the Hypnotized Skylanders. Quotes Galactic Darkness quotes Trivia *A small meme in Skylands has popped up over time about Claus. Due to the fact nobody knows much about Claus (except for his Skylanders), a few citizens came up with the idea he was secretly Santa '''Claus. *Claus sometimes publishes books. He has currently published the Porky Minch pizza meme and A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. *Claus is currently working on a hack of Super Smash Bros. Brawl called "da pizzua storee". The hack replaces every character with a slice of cold pizza and all of the bosses are Porky. *Claus used to go by the name "superhappyyoshis" as littel claz. He barely mentions his old self, and he usually just uses his old self for jokes, but he never mentions his old videos, as he is more ashamed of them than anything else. *When Claus destroyed Lil' Miss Marshmallow in 2012, he never told anyone why. It wasn't until Febuary 2014 the answer was found, when Claus' old diary from the camp was discovered, reve * aling that Claus destroyed the maid robot simply because he was sick of being shipped with her because he loves King Claus and nobody else. **Claus destroying Lil' Miss Marshmallow is a bit like how Rayman killed a Skylander named Tod. Both of the murders happened for strange reasons, both Claus and Rayman never care about what happened to who they killed to this very day, and both of them got no punishment for their actions. *Claus was the first additional member in the Gorilla Club, a Gorillaz fan club. *In a recent study, it was discovered that Claus REALLY IS SUPERFAST JELLYFISH. Gallery Main= Claz iz kyoot.jpg Wow tumblr has MUCH better claus pictures than deviantart.jpg I finally found the full image.png King claus blushed when he saw this.jpg Gimme now.JPG Deep claus.png Claus kingdom by mastergharial-d7w1sqf.png Claus Style by Magypsy.jpg Claus.png Masked man references by warpstarx-d5pulsp.png 185px-Masked Man by AverageJoey543.png 219px-MaskedManBrawl.png Omgitzdamaskedmurn.png byg groop hug 4 claz!!.png|claz needz hugz images.jpg|HEE NEEDZ DEM |-| Younger (AKA Littel Claz)= Deepe.jpg Claus SSBB Sticker.png littel claz.jpg Category:Portal Masters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Crossovers Category:EoP Category:Claus and his Skylanders